


Destroy The Mirror

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysmorphia, Cutting, Depression, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Suicide Attempt, This is actually a problem, Trans Male Character, but let's ignore my issues, light fluff, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Leonard catches Scottie during a very dark moment and stops him before it gets too serious.-TRIGGER WARNING-Self-Harm and Suicide Attempt





	Destroy The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha- love turning my own issues into stories!

Scottie stared at his shirtless self in the mirror and just felt so ugly, so disgusting, so empty.   
"How can anybody love...this?" His mind screamed, fingers tracing over the skin on his chest where his breasts used to be.  
"Or this?" His mind continued, his fingers prodding at his face. He felt so weird, he wanted to just destroy it all and start over. He curled his hand into a fist and punched the mirror.

Leonard was alerted to the sound of breaking glass and ran up the stairs to Scottie's bathroom, attempting to open it but, it was locked.   
"Scottie?! Are you alright?" Leonard asked, obviously panicking. No response. He could hear long inhales and exhales through teeth. Not good. Leonard began throwing himself at the door, full speed with what little room the hallway provided.

Scottie sliced once, twice, three times on his right then did the same on his left. The glass shard wasn't as effective as a razor, he could see his hideous reflection in it and whenever he gripped it, it cut his hand but, he didn't care. His toxic mind and painful emotions clouded his judgement, just as the tears and blood loss clouded his vision. Eventually, it all became a blur.

How did he get on the floor? /You fell down, stupid./   
Why is everything red? /It's your blood, clearly./   
Why is Leonard crying? /Cuz, you attempted suicide, AGAIN./   
Why am I on the couch? /Duh, Leonard put you here./   
Why are my arms covered in bandages? /To help stop the bleeding, you dumbass./  
Why am I wearing mittens? /So you won't scratch the bandages off, dummy./

Eventually, his vision became clearer and he could actually...see and hear.   
"Scottie?" A hoarse voice asked, coming from the arm chair next to the couch.  
"Y-Yeah...?" Scottie replied, avoiding eye contact.  
"Are you...okay...?" The voice asked. He didn't even need to answer. The two men joined in a warm embrace, on their knees, on the floor. Both had tears rolling down their faces, being absorbed by the other's shirt. They stayed that way for a while, not wanting to let go. When they were like this, nothing hurt.


End file.
